Electric transmission and distribution facilities frequently require interconnection devices to permit transmission or distribution facility maintenance, for example, the clamping of an earth ground chain cable to a transmission or distribution cable conductor to permit maintenance to be performed on the transmission or distribution facilities. To perform maintenance on transmission or distribution facilities, a ground conductor is typically clamped to one or more of the transmission or distribution conductors to prevent electrical hazard to persons or equipment engaged in performing the maintenance work. Other requirements for clamping or conductor interconnection arise when a transmission or distribution conductor is to be intercoupled with another transmission conductor or to a distribution facility such as a transformer and the like. The clamping or interconnection of transmission conductors to place them in service requires apparatus suitable for use in high voltage and high current applications consonant with electrical distribution facilities.
In the past, the clamping and interconnection apparatus for these purposes required a plurality of specialized clamp and interconnection apparatus depending on the application or configuration requirements. For example, providing a ground clamp to an overhead conductor to facilitate maintenance and repairs to transmission facilities generally requires utilization of a particular type of clamp adapted for use in that configuration. Similarly, interconnection of conductors to place them in service in a transmission facility such as a transformer sub-station requires other clamp and interconnection apparatus suited for use in that configuration. Because there are a large number of clamp and interconnection apparatus that have been developed over the years to facilitate to interconnection of transmission lines that depend on the facility sought to be interconnected, a transmission or distribution provider is required to maintain a large inventory of parts suitable for use in the particular configuration or application area that may arise. It is therefore desirable to provide apparatus that is suitable for use in a number of configurations or application areas to facilitate reduction in parts inventory and generate cost savings.